Photograph
by Silver Rose Assasin
Summary: Naruto is leaving Konoha for good. While he is packing he finds a book that fills him with regret. Oneshot. 1st story please be nice! read and review please.


Silver: Hello. This is my first story so please be nice. Also I don't own Naruto or the song 'Photogragh'.

* * *

Naruto was packing his things. Tonight was the night. The night he was going to leave Konoha for good. As he was packing the last of his things the blond male cought sight of a piece of paper on the floor. Picking it up, Naruto relised it was a photograph of him and his friends. At that moment a song came into his head.

_Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head _

_And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneakin' out_

Naruto sat down and picked up the photo album on the floor. He opeaned the book to the first page seeing a picture of Konoha. Turning the page, Naruto laughed at a picture of him, Kiba and Shikamaru sneeking out on the second floor of the school building.

_And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time I had better things to do  
Criminal records says I've broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times _  
_I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Last man and now that it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in_

"I guess I should've tried harder to graduate." Naruto chuckled. He knew even at age 18 that if he had left earlier and tried to go back ,if he haden't graduated 6 years ago, that the workers at his school wouldn't let him in.

_Oh oh oh oh god I...I  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
_

A lone tear found its way down the blond's face and onto the pictures of him and his freinds. The very friends he was leaving behind.

_Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Naruto almost burst into tears when he saw a picture of Sasuke. The picture looked as if the two boys were brothers.

_Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops seeing us hanging out  
They said somebody went and burned it down _

Naruto smiled, more tears were falling but he didn't care. He was looking at a picture of Iruka getting his butt whooped at some videogame at the arcade. _Damned Itachi just had to burn it down didn't he? _thought an angry fox boy.

_We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel _

Naruto's anger for the older Uchiha left as he saw a picture of him and said Uchiha's brother singing to some song that was on the radio.

_Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when  
_

"EWWWWWWWW!" Naruto 1/2 screamed 1/2 laughed as he saw a picture of him and Sasuke kissing. _I really didn't need to relive that memory..._

_Oh oh oh oh god I...I  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Naruto wiped his now red and puffy eyes as he packed the book with his things. Kami was he going to miss his friends. But he had to leave. It was for the best right?

_I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase it  
you can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
So hard to leave it  
If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change...  
Every memory of looking out the back door  
I have a photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
Its hard to say, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye_

Naruto, who was already some ways from Konoha, turned to take one last look at the village. He sung the last of the song that was playing in his mind. Those were his last words before leaving the Village Hidden in the Leaves forever.

_"Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me..."_

* * *

Silver: I know this wasn't very good, but please I'm new here. Please help by telling me what I can improve on. 


End file.
